bwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Kalisto
On May 26, 2013, it was reported that Kalisto had signed a developmental contract with WWE. Kalisto made his NXT debut at a live event on September 20, defeating Baron Corbin. In April 2014, Kalisto formed a tag team with El Local, which led to him making his television debut on the May 8 NXT, where the two defeated the Legionnaires (Marcus Louis and Sylvester Lefort) in a tag team match. On May 29 at NXT TakeOver, Kalisto and El Local unsuccessfully challenged The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor) for the NXT Tag Team Championship. On the July 17, 2014, NXT, Kalisto announced he and El Local had parted ways and the following week revealed Sin Cara as his new partner. Over the next weeks, Kalisto and Sin Cara won a tournament to become the number one contenders to the NXT Tag Team Championship. On September 11 at NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, Kalisto and Sin Cara, now billed together as "The Lucha Dragons", defeated The Ascension to become the new NXT Tag Team Champions. They lost the title to Wesley Blake and Buddy Murphy on January 15, 2015. The duo later failed to regain the title at NXT TakeOver: Rival. On the February 17, 2015, episode of Main Event, Kalisto made his main roster debut in a tag team match, where he and Sin Cara defeated Curtis Axel and Heath Slater. On March 30, Kalisto made his WWE television debut on Raw, where The Lucha Dragons and The New Day (Big E and Kofi Kingston) defeated then WWE Tag Team Champions Tyson Kidd and Cesaro and The Ascension in an eight-man tag team match. On May 31, at Elimination Chamber, The Lucha Dragons competed in the first-ever tag team Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Tag Team Championship, but failed to win. The Lucha Dragons received another title shot on August 23 at SummerSlam in a Fatal 4-Way match, but were once again unsuccessful. In November, after Seth Rollins vacated the WWE World Heavyweight Championship due to a legitimate injury, WWE held a tournament to determine a new champion. After defeating Ryback in his first round match on the November 12 SmackDown, Kalisto was eliminated in the quarterfinals on the November 16 Raw by Alberto Del Rio. On December 13, at TLC: Tables, Ladders and Chairs, the Lucha Dragons received another shot at the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were defeated by The New Day in a triple-threat ladder match, which also included The Usos (Jey and Jimmy). The Lucha Dragons once again failed to win the WWE Tag Team Championship on the December 22 Super SmackDown Live!, where they were defeated by The New Day. After Sin Cara had been sidelined with a shoulder injury, Kalisto defeated United States Champion Alberto Del Rio in a non-title match with John Cena in his corner on the January 7 SmackDown. Four days later on Raw, Kalisto defeated Del Rio in a rematch to win the United States Championship, his first championship on the main roster and his first singles title in WWE. However, Kalisto lost the title back to Del Rio on the January 14 SmackDown, following a distraction from King Barrett. Kalisto regained the title from Del Rio on January 24 at Royal Rumble, making him a two-time United States Champion. On the January 28 SmackDown, Kalisto made his first televised title defense against Neville, where he was successful in retaining the championship. On February 21, Kalisto defeated Del Rio two falls to one in a two-out-of-three falls match on the Fastlane pre-show to retain the United States Championship. Kalisto then accepted a challenge from Ryback for a title match at WrestleMania 32 over the question of whether a "good little man" could beat a "good big man". The match ended up taking place on the WrestleMania 32 pre-show with Kalisto retaining the title. On the April 11 Raw, Kalisto and Sin Cara entered a tournament to determine number one contenders to the WWE Tag Team Championship, but were eliminated in the first round by The Dudley Boyz. On the April 21 SmackDown, Kalisto was defeated by Ryback in a non-title rematch. With Ryback's win, a United States Championship match was set between the two, taking place on May 1 at the Payback pre-show, where Kalisto retained the title. On May 22 at Extreme Rules, Kalisto lost the title to Rusev ending his reign at 119 days. Kalisto received a rematch for the title on the May 26 SmackDown, but was again defeated by Rusev. On July 18, Kalisto and Sin Cara announced they were done as a tag team and entering the 2016 WWE draft as singles competitors. On July 19, Kalisto was drafted to the SmackDown brand in the 2016 WWE draft. On the August 2 SmackDown, Kalisto participated in a three-way match to determine the number one contender to the WWE Intercontinental Championship, which was won by Apollo Crews and also included Baron Corbin. After being injured, he returned to the ring at a house show on October 22. On the November 8 SmackDown, Kalisto faced the man who had injured him months earlier, Baron Corbin. Before the match, Corbin slipped on the ring apron and appeared to injure his leg, which led to Kalisto attacking the leg and the match being thrown out as a no contest. Afterwards, it was announced that Kalisto would face Raw's Brian Kendrick for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at Survivor Series with an added stipulation stating that should Kalisto capture the title, the entire cruiserweight division would move to SmackDown. The title match ended in a disqualification win for Kendrick due to him being attacked by Corbin, who afterwards also attacked Kalisto. A few nights later on SmackDown, Corbin cost Kalisto his match against The Miz for the WWE Intercontinental Championship by distracting him. This led to a chairs match on December 4 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, where Kalisto was defeated by Corbin. On January 29, 2017, at the Royal Rumble, Kalisto took part in his first Royal Rumble match, entering as number three and being eliminated by Braun Strowman. On April 10, 2017, Kalisto was moved to the Raw brand as part of the Superstar Shake-up. He was attacked the following week by Braun Strowman, who threw him inside a dumpster, setting up a dumpster match on the April 24 Raw, which Kalisto won. Following the match, Strowman put Kalisto in the dumpster and then proceeded to push it off the entrance ramp, resulting in Kalisto suffering storyline "hip and cervical trauma". After returning, Kalisto engaged in a feud with Apollo Crews over Crews' involvement with Titus O'Neil's Titus Brand, which resulted in a match on June 4 at the Extreme Rules pre-show, where Kalisto defeated Crews. On the October 2 Raw, Kalisto returned as the newest member of the cruiserweight division. As all other members of the division had broken WWE Cruiserweight Champion Enzo Amore's "no contact" clause and were not eligible to challenge him for the title, General Manager Kurt Angle signed Kalisto to the division as Amore's next challenger. The following day, Kalisto defeated Ariya Daivari in his 205 Live debut. On the October 9 Raw, Kalisto defeated Amore in a main event lumberjack match to become the new Cruiserweight Champion. It was reported that Kalisto was a late replacement for Neville, who did not appear at the show. He lost the title back to Amore on October 22 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, failing to regain it in a rematch on November 19 at the Survivor Series kickoff show. Kalisto failed to regain the Championship from Cedric Alexander at the Greatest Royal Rumble event in Jeddah, Saudi Arabia. Following the loss, Kalisto would begin a partnership with fellow luchadors Gran Metalik and Lince Dorado, with the trio dubbing themselves the "Lucha House Party". On the November 12, 2018 episode of Raw, Lucha House Party competed against a number of non-Cruiserweight teams for the first time since WWE put them together, as they competed in a battle royal against Raw tag teams such as Bobby Roode and Chad Gable, Heath Slater and Rhyno, The Ascension (Konnor and Viktor), The B-Team (Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel) and The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson). The following Sunday, Lucha House Party was part of Team Raw in a five on five team elimination match at the Survivor Series event that was won by Team SmackDown. In subsequent weeks Lucha House Party was part of a storyline with the Revival, where the latter claimed to be "tag team purists" and as such objected to Lucha House Party being allowed to compete as a tag team when there was three of them. In the following weeks, Lucha House Party defeated the Revival in various three-on-two, or three-on-one matches billed as "Lucha House Rules" matches as part of the storyline. On February 4, 2019, the Revival finally defeated Lucha House Party as part of a fatal four-way match to earn a match for the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship at a later date. The trio spent the next few months on the losing end of feuds against the likes of Lars Sullivan and The O.C.. The Lucha House Party were drafted to SmackDown as part of the 2019 WWE Draft.Category:WWE United States Champions Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:NXT Cruiserweight Champions Category:SmackDown Superstars